Island Romance
by bravestarr
Summary: Carey wins a vacation at work and her plane crashes on the Island of Kingkow where she meets King Brady and falls in love with him.
1. My crashing vacation

Moseby: Attention everyone, I would like to announce the winner of the best employee vacation contest, he told them.

Carey: I hope I win, but I doubt I will win, she thought.

Moseby: The winner is Carey Martin! He shouted.

Carey: I won! She shouted.

Carey got her parents to watch the boys so she could have some alone time and hopefully get a boyfriend. She packed her things and got on the plane.

Carey: I can't believe I'm going on a private jet to Hawaii! She squealed. Things are going too perfectly, Oh well, she said.

The plane took off and Carey fell asleep. A few hours later the plane started shaking and spiraling out of control. The pilot passes out and Carey could not get him off of the controls. She ties her bags to a parachute and then ties herself to the other one. When she landed she collected her things and went to the nearest building.

Carey: I wanted to go to a tropical Island… I guess this will work, she said.

She started walking towards the building when she noticed a cute man walk by.

Brady: I'm not good enough for Makayla. I will return when I'm mature, he said.

Carey: You can't let a girl control your life, she told him.

Brady: Thanks and who are you? He asked.

Carey: I'm Carey Martin, and where am I? She asked.

Brady: You are on the Island of Kingkow, he told her in a flirty voice.

Carey just giggled and blushed.

Carey: I never caught your name, she said.

Brady: I'm King Brady Parks, he told her.

Carey: Why are you leaving if you are a king? She asked him.

Brady: Well I'm not mature enough for Mikayla, he told her.

Carey: Why not? She asked.

Brady: Well I launch myself out of canons, jump out of hot air balloons pretending to be flying squirrels, and poke myself in the eye on several occasions, he told her.

Carey: You sound like my ex-husband without the rock star ego, she told him.

Brady: What would you say to dinner with a king? He asked her.


	2. Meeting the others

Carey: I'd love to, she said while smiling. Do you know of any place I can stay? She asked him.

Brady: You can stay right here in the castle. We have extra rooms, he told her.

Carey: Thank you. Are you still leaving? She asked.

Brady: No, you made me see the error of my ways and I have a crush on a new girl, he said in a flirty voice.

Carey started blushing. They walked into the castle to find Carey a room and introduce her to everyone.

Back in Boston things were not as magical as things in Kingkow.

Kurt: Have you heard from Carey, Moseby man? Kurt asked him.

Moseby: No I…

He saw an article on the internet that said Tipton jet crashes over an unknown island. Moseby got a private jet for Kurt so he could find Carey and then he called the FBI.

Back on Kingkow, Brady was introducing Carey to everyone.

Brady: Yup, this is my girlfriend Carey, he said with a showoff voice.

Mikayla: Hi I'm Mikayla Makoola and you are? She asked in a jealous voice.

Carey: I'm Carey Martin, she told her.

Mikayla: Where are you from? She asked.

Carey: I'm from Boston, she told her.

Mikayla: What did you do in Boston, she asked.

Carey: I was a lounge singer at the Tipton Hotel, she told her. I won a contest at work and I was on a plane when it crashed over your island and that is where I met King Brady, she said in a dreamy voice.

Mikayla: So, are you're really going out with King Brady? She asked.

Carey: Yah, He is so cute and funny. He is like my ex-husband without the rock star ego, she told her.

Mikayla: An older woman with 13 year old twins? I'm not so sure about this? She thought.

Later that day Carey and Brady went on their date.

Brady: So you were married to a rock star huh? He asked her.

Carey: Yes I was, and he is still my best friend, she told him.

Brady: How do you like the island so far? He asked her.

Carey: It's nice, I finally get to relax for once in my life, she told him.

They laughed and had a lot of fun. A few weeks later Carey was helping Mikayla and got to meet Brady's brothers Boomer and Boz.

Boomer: Brady? What are you doing here? He said.

Brady: I decided to stay because I found a reason to, he said while pointing to Carey.

Boomer: Brady this is our long lost brother Boz, he told him.

Brady: Nice to meet you, he said.

Carey was introduced to them. Later that day Mikayla was taking a walk on the beach when she heard a scream. She looked up and saw a man falling out of a plane.


	3. Kurt and a wedding

Mikayla: Are you ok? She asked him.

Kurt: Yah I'm fine, he told her.

Mikayla: He's cute, I hope he's single, she thought.

Kurt: My names Kurt Martin, he told her.

Mikayla: My name is Mikayla Makoola, she told him.

Mikayla and Kurt talked for hours. They found out they had a lot in common.

Mikayla: I love Steal Toed Boots, she told him. I can't believe you are the lead singer, she told him.

Kurt: Yup, that's me, he told her.

They walked into the castle and that's when things took a turn for the worst. Kurt walked in on Carey kissing King Brady.

Kurt: Carey what are you doing! He shouted.

Carey: Kurt what are you doing here? She asked him.

Kurt: I was sent out to find you, he told her.

Carey: This is my boyfriend Brady Parks, she told him.

Kurt: I thought we could be something more that friends? He asked her.

Carey: I thought so too, but then I met King Brady and my feelings changed. I only want to be friends with you, she told him.

Kurt: What does Bradey have that I don't have? He asked.

Carey: He is like you without the rock star ego. He wants to know how my day is going, and he is a king, she told him.

Kurt: I see… so friends? He asked.

Carey: Friends, she told him.

They hugged and then Carey went off with Brady.

Brady: I know we have only known each other for a few weeks now, but will you marry me and be my queen? He asked her while down on one knee.

Carey: Oh, yes, she told him. In a few weeks we will go to Boston so I can quit my job and get the boys.

Brady: Sounds good to me.

Brady and Carey started planning their wedding.

Brady: I think we could have are wedding here, Brady said.

Carey: Sounds good to me, she told him. Can my friends and family come? She asked him.

Brady: Yah they can come. They just have to ride in the royal blimp, he told her.

They started making invitations and ordering the cake.

Back in Boston Zack and Cody were worried about their mom. They have heard nothing from their mother yet. They checked the mail and found an invitation. They opened it and it said… Come to the wedding of Carey Martin and King Brady Parks. It will be December 6th at 5:00 P.M. at the Kingkow castle.

Zack: Mom is getting married, interesting, he told Cody.

Cody: We are going to have a dad who is a king! He shouted.

They were both excited for their mother.

Zack: I still can't believe mom is getting married, he told Cody.

Cody: I know it's going to be strange, but I think we can handle it, he told his twin.

The next day Zack, Cody, Maddie, Moseby, Esteban, Emma, Stacy, and Carey's parents set out for Kingkow. When they got there they were surprised to see where they live.

Carey: Mommy, daddy, she said while giving them a hug. This is my fiancé King Brady Parks, she told them.


	4. Mrs Brady Parks and the future

Mr. and Mrs. Walden: Nice to meet you, they said.

They all got acquainted and went to their rooms. Later that day Zack and Cody met Brady and they were surprised to see how much like their father he is.

Zack: He is like our dad without the rock star ego, he told Cody.

Cody: I know it's scary, but at least he cares about more than dad does, he told Zack.

Zack: At least mom and dad are still best friends, he told Cody.

Cody: Yah, he told Zack.

Brady: So, Zack, Cody, how do you like Kingkow so far? He asked them.

Zack: It's nice, but it is not the same as Boston, he told him.

Brady: How different is Boston from Kingkow? He asked.

Zack: Well it is a big city and we have cars, he told him.

Brady: I see, so are you guys excited to live here in Kingkow? He asked them.

Cody: It will be different, but we will adjust, he told him.

Brady was glad the boys were ok with living in Kingkow.

Brady: I'm glad the boys are ok with their mother marring me. I hope they can adjust to the Kingkow life style instead of the Boston lifestyle. Although, something's might be the same as Boston, he thought.

Zack: You must be Mikayla, hi I'm Zack, he told her.

Mikayla: Nice to meet you Zack, she told him.

Cody: That's good, he told her.

Mr. Walden: So Brady how old are you? He asked his future son in law.

Brady: I am 30, he told him.

Carey was spending time with her friends.

Moseby: Is this really what you want? He asked her.

Carey: Yes it is. This is the happiest I have been in years, she told him.

Moseby: I guess you will be quitting your job? He asked her.

Carey: Yah, but I will be a queen now and living in Kingkow, she told him.

Moseby: I'm so happy for you, he told her.

Carey's wedding dress is a traditional Kingkow island dress. It is white with a lot of sparkles and flowers.

Kurt: I know Carey has moved on, but I can't help think that there is still hope for us. Carey has been my best friend since kindergarten and if she goes through with this I will miss her like crazy. It will be harder to see her now that she will be in Kingkow and they only travel by balloons. I hope she comes to her senses and takes me back, he thought.

Zack: I noticed that every time we talk about the wedding dad get depressed. I think he misses mom. I think he wanted to get back together with her, he thought.

Carey was getting ready for the wedding. She put on her dress and did her hair.

Maddie: You look beautiful, she told her.

Carey: Thank you, she replies.

The ceremony started. Bridesmaid Emma and best man King Boomer walked in followed by Stacy and King Boz then Maddie and Mason.

The elder: Is there anyone who is against these two getting marries? He asked the crowd.

Kurt: I am! He shouted.

Everyone gasped.

Carey: Kurt we talked about t…

Kurt: I know, but I want you back. I want you to be mine forever, he told her.

The elder: Let me know what you want to do, he told her.

Carey thought about all the memories she shared with Kurt and all the memories shared with Brady.

Carey: I'm sorry Kurt, but I love Brady and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him on the island of Kingkow, she told him.

Kurt was upset about this. He thought for sure Carey would take him back, but he was wrong.

Carey: You can still come and visit the boys, she told him.

After that was over…

The elder: I now pronounce you king and queen, you may kiss the bride, he told them.

They kissed and spent the rest of their lives on the island living happily ever after. As for Kurt he went on and wrote a bunch of songs about how love stinks and they became his greatest hits. Kurt never got remarried, but he did become a rock legend.


End file.
